Ecto Babble
by Kazel Menra
Summary: These are my Danny Phantom shorts. Some of them may not be so short. These stories will be completely random and some may be from a totally different timeline/world. In any case I hope you enjoy them as much as I like writing them. Feel free to ask questions, review, and all that other good stuff. I have no idea when the next update will be… Maybe when inspiration hits?
1. Kiss of Life?

**These are my Danny Phantom shorts. Some of them may not be so short. They are those random funny moments that don't fit in with my regular story The Merging Wars. Or these stories may be completely random and from a totally different timeline/world. In any case I hope you enjoy them as much as I like writing them. Feel free to ask questions, review, and all that other good stuff. I have no idea when the next update will be… Maybe when inspiration hits?**

 **I'm bored its past midnight and I really should be asleep...**

* * *

 **(Kiss of life?)**

He was floating through the water an outcast to his kind. His skin and hair were a pure while his tail and scaled areas were black. A green somewhere between seaweed and phosphorescent decorated his fins and eyes with small dots running down his tail. Phantom is what they called him a black mer-anything being bad luck. He was supposed to have died as a pup left above water on a deserted island, his parents and elder siblings circling slowly to prevent any return to the water. He had survived even though he shouldn't have. Now he was attacked by any merperson that saw him, although 16 years of fighting had given him superior reflexes, intelligence, and speed. He had just recently paid the price for swimming too close to the shallows and a long healing gash was still visible on his tail. He had been curious about a trio of boats that had gone through, the humans on board laughing and playing. He had followed them picking up new words and ideas not realizing how far into shore he was swimming. The hunters of the clan had caught him near sunset and he had fought for his life killing one of their own and managing to steal a weapon. Phantom had escaped fleeing into the depths. Alone and rejected yet again he had swam into the storm hoping to find his end and instead he had found her.

The storm made the waters dark and murky, perfect for a predator like him. What caught his eye was a small light that blinked in the darkness. Animals didn't flash any kind of light in shallow water for the most part and this light blinked consistently drawing him in like a moth to a flame. He didn't know where the human female had come from but she was sinking slowly in the water the waves above so massive and chaotic from the storm it seemed as if she simply had given up swimming and succumbed to exhaustion. For a moment he thought she was dead but then almost too soft to hear with the booms of waves and thunder he heard the faintest thump of a heart beat. He swam to her side realizing the steady blink came from a pin of some kind attached to her cloth skin. It clearly wasn't natural and the light irritated him so he ripped it off crushing it before letting it sink into the depths. Light out of the way his hands found their way back to her wrapping around her shoulders as he stared at her in fascination. She had a pretty face one of the nicest he had seen on either mermaid or human. Her jet black hair fanned around her head the short silky strands waving in the slight current. Her glazed amethyst eyes stared into his eyes still bright with life even as a final bubble escaped her lips. Slowly a smile graced her lips as her eyes began to close and he panicked. He couldn't bring her to the surface for air it wouldn't do any good with the storm raging overhead. He had once seen on a magic screen on a boat where a person had kissed a drowned girl then pushed her chest and like magic they had sprung back to life. He did this now pulling her close and fastening his lips to hers before breathing out the stored air in his lungs. Nothing happened as he pulled back though some bubbles escaped her lips. Gently not really sure how breakable these creatures were he pushed on her chest causing more air to bubble out. Pausing he listened as her heart continued to beat softly. Air continued to leak from her mouth and taking this as a good sign he breathed into her again. The third time Phantom did this she thrashed in his grip a garbled noise coming from her lips. He pulled back and saw her eyes wide open a look of shock on her face. He let her go as she shoved a hand into his chest noticing for the first time than her wrists and ankles were tied with rope. Her tied hands went to her lips as her tied ankles tried and failed to keep her bobbing up right in the slight current. Phantom pulled a sharp bone blade from the seaweed sheath at the small of his back and swiftly sliced through the bonds on her legs careful not to knick her in the process. Legs free she was able to right herself and she sent him a curious look before her hands flew to her mouth again where bubbles floated free. She needed to breathe again he realized and he pulled her hands down gripped her chin and pressed his lips to hers breathing for her once again. Her eyes were even wider her cheeks coloring as he pulled back. Her mouth continued to hang open although he was amused to find that she was actually holding her breath this time. In her distraction he sliced through the bonds on her wrists and her hands flew apart as she seemed to recover her senses before swimming for the surface.

' _Ok maybe she hadn't recovered her senses.'_ Phantom thought watching as she just barely made it through the roiling current and breached the surface.

She was a surprisingly strong swimmer even though she had no tail. She had to be a strong swimmer to make it through the raging current and waves that raged on the surface. He could see her just fine since he knew what to look for and a moment after her head broke the surface a massive wave tumbled her driving her back under. He watched her struggle trying to breach the surface yet again and he realized if he didn't stop her she would die. Another wave plunged down onto her driving her under and before she could right herself Phantom swam up to her and wrapped her in his arms before swimming for the deeper water where it was calmer and easier to swim through. She struggled in his arms bubbles trailing from her mouth. She needed to breathe he knew but trying to swim on the surface would defiantly kill her. Not even he could stay in that roiling mess of water without sustaining exhaustion or injury. Coming to a gentle hover he released her letting her float free. She twisted around pushing her billowing shirt down bubbles still leaking from her lips. It looked as if she were in pain as she clutched at her chest and Phantom moved forward pressing his lips to hers as he breathed for her. They stayed like that for a moment Phantom cycling more air into his lungs from his gills making sure that as she exhaled through her nose she always had another lungful of air waiting.

 _'Humans breathe a lot!'_ Phantom thought as she took yet another breath and pushed away squinting at him.

Slowly she pointed to the surface and Phantom shook his head then took hold of her once more before swimming at max speed under the water. Not having a choice in the matter she clung to him as he swam through the storm keeping alert for any predators that might be lurking. She would need rest and unlike him she wasn't suited to staying underwater for extreme lengths of time but he knew where he could take her. It was his home or his territory one that he guarded jealously. Unconsciously he had already been heading towards it when he had found her sinking through the water. He fed her air many, many, times as he swam onwards never tiring even with the extra drag weight. Eventually the waves on the surface were small enough that she wouldn't drown trying to breathe. He enjoyed feeding her air though, it was pleasant and he hadn't had this much contact with any living thing in a very long time. The dolphins would often play and hunt with him when they swam through but it was rare enough that he was starved for any contact whether it was good or bad. So he wanted to keep her underwater relying on him but she was weakening. Her eyes were shut, her heart rate was steadily decreasing, she was taking smaller breaths at longer intervals and her body had started to tremble. Even without these signs he could sense she was steadily weakening as all predators could and he knew that she would drown if he didn't bring her up soon. With a sigh he angled for the surface pushing her up into the open air. She gasped as soon as her head broke the surface of the water and coughed as water managed to get into her mouth. Once she stopped gasping in great lungfuls she eyed Phantom one gentle hand reaching out to touch his face.

"I would have died without you. Thank you." She said her voice a little raspy from coughing and disuse.

Phantom practically purred at the touch and he leaned into her hand a warm happy feeling floating through him at her thanks as she looked around them blearily. It was still raining and the waves were choppy though Phantom had no trouble keeping them afloat. Her head bobbed as her hand fell back to the water and tired amethyst eyes met his.

"My name is Sam." She said and her eyes closed her body relaxing against his as she lost consciousness.

"Sam." Phantom repeated enjoying the way the sound hissed from his lips. He rolled the name over his tongue several more times as he started swimming forward making sure her head stayed well above water. They were very close to his island home. The same island he had been abandoned on all those years ago. No one other than the dolphins knew where his home was Phantom was taking her there having already decided that he was keeping her.

* * *

 **Ha! Merdanny for the win! Always wanted to write about bieng underwater. Did I do it justice?**


	2. The Courage to Protect

**Thank goodness for free wifi at work… This started out as something totally different but then it grew a life of its own. To be honest I love the way it came out and if not for the dreaded Phantom Planet I could totally see something like this in the show happening. In any case enjoy!**

 **Danny and his class go on a field trip only to get captured by Vlad! What will Danny do?**

* * *

 **The Courage to Protect.**

What seemed like a life time ago Danny had loved field trips, it was a chance to get out of school and just have a good time. Since getting his powers however, Danny had begun to hate them. Leaving school meant he wasn't there if a ghost attacked and ever since a certain incident where Danny and Valerie had disappeared on a field trip several hours from Amity Park to fight a ghost, his parents had volunteered to be a chaperone each time. Right now they were sitting on a fancy bus in the very back their seats facing each other over a small pull out table where cards lay strewn about. Sam sat next to him while Tucker and Valerie sat on the other side next to each other.

"It wasn't even that big of a deal." Danny complained to Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. "I mean we came right back to Amity Park safe and sound. For pity's sake we are 17 now!"

His friends gave him sympathetic looks and Valerie shrugged. It was because of that incident that she had found out his secret identity. Danny had to rescue her from a ghost that hated her father. Walker had gotten involved because the ghost had dragged her into the ghost zone and one thing had led to another with her discovering his secret. She had taken it rather well and since then had become a valuable member of Team Phantom as Red Huntress. She had even started dating Tucker recently to his absolute joy.

"I don't know Danny." Tucker said slinging one arm around Valerie's shoulders "If I were them I would have freaked too. I mean you guys were there then poof! The next thing we knew you two were calling from Amity Park which was still 3hrs from us. We are all lucky you two didn't get completely banned from field trips after that fiasco."

"We went through a portal. You know how portals mess with time and distance." Danny sighed and the others chuckled while Tucker leaned into Valerie.

Valerie slapped Tuckers arm off her turning her cards away. "No cheating Tucker, and while I do kind of agree, his parents being chaperones every time is just plain ridiculous."

As if on cue Dannys father Jack lumbered back over to them a wide grin on his face. "Everything going ok back here kids?" his voice boomed covering their groans and everyone else's giggles on the bus.

Dannys head hit the table and Sam forced a smile to her face as she answered tersely "For the fifth time in the past forty minutes yes we are fine. Thank you for constantly checking up on us on a moving bus where we have no way to go anywhere."

Jack completely missed the sarcasm and beamed "No problem kiddos! Just doing my chaperone duties!" A ham sized fist pounded his chest as if in emphasis "I'm doing a bang up job huh kids!"

The three of them face palmed as Danny slowly started beating his head none to gently against the table. Jack continued to stand there completely oblivious to their discomfort until Valerie spoke up.

"Mr Fenton I thought I heard Dash complaining about motion sickness. Why don't you see if he is ok?"

"Great idea! It's probably Ghosts!" Jack boomed and rushed back up the aisle.

"He's going to kill me for that when we finally get off this bus you know." Danny said his voice muffled by the table.

Valerie winced "Sorry Danny. I wasn't thinking."

Danny sighed and slumped back in his seat not a mark to be seen on his head "Its fine we haven't done our little dance today anyways so at least he will have a reason."

"Why do you put up with his crap? When I was first kicked out of the A list and I started hanging with you guys he tried that with me I nearly broke his arm." Valerie asked.

Danny went bolt upright his eyes blazing and flickering a greenish color. "He tried to hit you?!" Danny snarled

Valerie dropped her cards to the table seeming to accept that the game was over. "No he didn't. If he had I really would have broken his arm. Besides I can take care of myself when it comes to humans. We all can."

"Even still he tried to bully you." Danny growled under his breath. The thought of Dash laying a hand on one of his family was more than enough to bring his fiercely protective instincts to the surface. "That's why I take his crap. It doesn't hurt me at all to be hit by him and I'd rather be picked on than someone who couldn't take it." Danny answered

"Your hero streak is showing." Sam whispered kissing him on the cheek and Danny blushed.

Valerie and Tucker grinned at the exchange, since they had started going out Sam and Danny had finally become a couple as well. They all worked together well both fighting ghosts and as a group of friends. As if in agreement that the game was in fact over they all tossed their remaining cards into the pile at the center of the table.

"So do we even know where we are going?" Tucker asked gathering the cards and sliding them back into their box.

"Nope." Sam answered "Supposedly it's a surprise they even sent this bus to pick us up."

The bus made a turn bouncing on a dirt road and the four glanced out their window curiously. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere with no one around which seemed extremely strange. Slowly the bus rolled to a stop brakes squealing slightly as the wheels dipped into another pothole jolting everyone roughly.

"Excuse me good sir why are we stopping?" Lancer asked

The four overheard the question and their heads whipped around already looking for signs of trouble

"Wait does Lancer not know where we are going?" Danny asked something about this whole thing suddenly not feeling right. A gasp escaped his lips a blue mist exiting his mouth and the four of them practically leapt from their seats.

"We need to get off this bus!" Danny yelled capturing everyone's attention at once.

"Dear boy its already far too late for that." Plasmius said his voice echoing over the pa system the bus had. He shimmered into view just outside the front windshield.

Students screamed, his parents yelled GHOST, Lancer feinted as their so called driver disintegrated, and a pink smoke began to billow in from the vents as students tried to scramble away from said vents. Swiftly Danny slipped behind his friends and turned intangible ready to rip the back of the bus open but as soon as his hands made contact with the metal a current went through him so strong he almost lost consciousness. Choking back a scream Danny stumbled back into Tucker who caught him and swayed, whatever was in the gas making everyone sleepy. Valerie had her gun out but its blasts were ineffective on the windows and Sam had cloth pressed over their faces though it didn't seem to help. Tucker dropped to his knees taking Danny with him and weakened by the previous shock Danny swiftly lost consciousness in the pink haze. The last thing he heard was Plasmius's evil laugh echoing dully in the confines of the bus.

Sam woke first and groaned as she sat up. Valerie was half on top of her still passed out and Tucker lay nearby but Danny was missing.

"Danny?" Sam yelled not caring who heard her as she took in her surroundings. They were in a rectangular cell completely devoid of any items of comfort. Bars that glowed slightly crisscrossed the front of the cell that were too small for even a small child to fit through. The other five walls around them were white with no distinctive features. A white wall stretched as far as she could see on the other side of the bars and she couldn't tell from her position how far said wall was from them.

Her voice seemed to wake Valerie up because she groaned managing a semi upright state. "What happened and where are we?" she asked.

"Fruitloop got us, we are in a cage again, and Danny is missing." Sam summarized and Valerie swiftly got to her feet swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness passed through her.

"I'll check Tucker and the walls you want look out?" Valerie asked

They had been captured a few times in their exploits and since they were almost used to waking up in cages or restraints they had broken down jobs for each of them when such a thing occurred. Sam nodded moving towards the bars and looked out. The back wall was one massive cage. One that she was happy to see contained the rest of the missing class as well as her teacher and Dannys parents. She didn't see Danny though and that worried her most of all. She could hear groans as the rest of the class awoke and Lancers exclamation of "Eye of the tiger! Where are we?"

"The field trip from hell." Sam muttered then looked down the other way. There were no other cells but there seemed to be a door about half way down the hallway. The hall dead ended with nothing else of note to take in rather than the cameras all over the place.

Tucker groaned, a sound Sam was happy to hear and once he was awake Sam told them of her observations. Tucker checked himself and blanched "My PDA is gone!" He cried leaping to his feet as he checked himself again. Sam and Valerie checked themselves over too and discovered that they too were technology and weaponless.

"Fruitloops getting smarter." Tucker bemoaned and Valerie punched him in the shoulder.

"Not smart enough." Swiftly she pulled two bobby pins out of her hair and twisted them into a set of lock picks. A small braid over her ear contained a small torsion wrench.

"Nice" Sam murmured impressed despite herself before the opening of a door caught her attention once more. She flew to the barred door ignoring the screams of her stupid classmates. Plasmius floated down the hallway dragging a limp Danny.

"Danny!" Sam shouted horrified to see blood dripping from his body onto the floor.

"Back away from the door girl." Plasmius snarled and Sam glared at him through the bars.

"Make me you sick bastered." Sam snarled right back.

"What did you do to my baby?!" Maddy screamed from the back cell making Sam roll her eyes.

Plasmius ignored her and lifted Danny a little higher by the back of his jacket his hand glowing a eerie pink. "Move or I rip his throat out."

Sam swallowed hard. He seemed serious, more serious and insane than normal which made Sam pause. Slowly she backed up and Plasmius slid a key into the lock before throwing Danny inside the cell. Sam caught him and Plasmius slammed the door shut locking it all the while glaring at the four of them.

"The walls and doors are Ghost proof so don't try anything stupid, although those cuffs should prevent that. I'll be back in a few hours to try and convince you dear boy. Hopefully you will have a better answer by then." Plasmius said then turned and shot an ectoblast at the other cell causing more screams. "After all I don't think I have enough provisions or patience for everyone to survive."

Danny growled semi conscious his voice weak as he turned in Sams arms."Never you crazed up Fruitloop." He hissed and Plasmius sneered then turned and stalked away.

"What happened?" Sam asked as she gently removed his hooded sweatshirt and began tearing it up for use as bandages. It was torn up anyways and Sam could see several gashes and burns decorating Dannys skin. Two cuffs encircled his wrists and a belt that looked vaguely similar to the specter deflector encircled his waist.

Danny sighed. "I came to before we got here and tried to take him out. He shorted out my powers and knocked me out. When I came to again I was tied down with these on my wrists and he was demanding I join him or else. I refused, obviously and he started threatening you guys. He brought me here so I could see you before he started killing you."

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie looked at him in horror. "Kill us? Has he finally gone off the deep end?" Valerie demanded.

Danny grimaced "I think so. He was really serious. I can't risk you guys and I didn't see any way out when he was dragging me back here. We are literally in the middle of nowhere. If I join him he promised to set you guys free."

Sam shook him the fury on her face easy to read. "Don't you even dare think about joining him. We will get out of this. You protect us and we will protect you. Just like always."

Danny smiled raising one hand to Sams face before pulling her down into a kiss. "I love you." He said and Sam blushed.

"Mushiness aside Sam is right. I know how he works because I once worked for him. No matter what you do it will never be enough. He will hold everything you love over your head and if you try to resist well…" Valerie trailed off one hand rubbing at a spot on her collarbone. She had once been employed by Plasmius to hunt Danny down but once she realized who he was she had refused. He had turned his technology against her badly injuring her and it was only the intervention of Danny and his friends that saved her life.

Danny nodded sitting upright with Sams help "I know but I can't let him hurt you and with these stupid things on I don't know what else to do." He flashed the cuffs on his wrist at her and Valerie grinned

"I see keyholes on those." She said and scooted forwards lock picks in hand.

Within 15 minutes she had managed to get the cuffs and the belt off Danny. Sighing in relief Danny had tried his smaller powers while being mindful of the cameras and found them fully operational. Sam handed him the ripped off portions of his jacket sleeves to hide the fact that he no longer had the cuffs on as Tucker pocketed them for later use. They hid the belt under the remains of his shredded jacket.

"So do we want to pop the cage now or wait till later when he comes back?" Tucker asked.

Danny sighed. "Now probably, It will be easier to fight him if I can go ghost and I don't want to do that in front of everyone."

Tucker grinned "I figured you would say that. So you and Sam go take care of Fruitloop while Valerie and I get these idiots out?"

Danny opened his mouth possibly to object but Sam beat him to it. "Don't even try me. I am coming with you." Sam snapped and Danny looked down sheepish

"Ok then." Valerie said clapping her hands together "Lets get on with it. I want to be in bed by 10 tonight because we have that test in history tomorrow."

The others groaned at her reminder and they all climbed to their feet Valerie going to the bars first so she could pick the lock.

"Kids are you alright?" Maddy called as she saw Valeries hands poke out from between the bars.

All four of them rolled their eyes and whispered "Standard question" at once amongst themselves before Danny decided to answer. "Yeah mom we are fine, working on a way to get us all out so hold tight."

Several voices cried out at once "Fenturd do something right? Losers helping us? Sweetie Its dangerous! And "Lord of the Flies!" were some of his favorites though.

Again all four of them rolled their eyes while Danny answered. "Yeah don't worry about it it's going to be ok."

A moment later the lock clicked and Valerie pushed the bars forward with a hissed "Yes!"

As they were about to walk out Danny froze his ears picking up something he knew they couldn't hear. "Get back in!" he hissed and Valerie swung the bars shut making sure they didn't clang. Luckily the door stayed where it was appearing closed although it was no longer locked. The door in the hall banged open a moment later and they heard footsteps approaching. Danny shooed his friends behind him pulling his shirt down so you couldn't tell he no longer had the belt on.

"Oh Daniel…" Plasmius sang in a forced jolly tone. He stopped just outside the bars and Danny swallowed hard as he saw what was in his hands. It was the Plasmius Maximus, something he couldn't afford to get hit with if he wanted everyone to have a chance of getting out alive.

"Come here boy, its time for your medicine." Plasmius sang his eyes bright with madness.

"Don't you dare hurt my baby boy!" Maddy cried and Plasmius chuckled.

When Danny didn't move Plasmius frowned "Do I need to get a hostage? I suppose I could always start with your father."

"No I'm coming, don't hurt them." Danny said his voice soft stepping forward even as Sam grabbed his hand.

"Danny…" Sam whispered a question in her eyes and he flashed a smile that said get ready.

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie tensed ready for whatever came next.

"Boy…" Plasmius ground out his hand gripping the Plasmius Maximus so tight Danny was surprised it hadn't broken.

"Do you really need that too?" Danny asked making sure his voice was pitched and whiny sounding as he stepped forward his whole body tensed and ready.

Plasmius grimaced "Extra insurance." He answered glancing down at the tool without thinking.

It was a distraction and Danny took it for all it was worth. Barreling across the cage he leapt into the air and threw himself at the cage door feet first. His feet smashed into the unlocked door and it crashed open smashing into Plasmius and sending him flying. Danny hit the ground back first for only a brief second before Sam was there pulling him to his feet. Tucker and Valerie were already out of the cage while Plasmius struggled to get up. Tucker darted for the back cage as Valerie snatched up the Plasmius Maximus before Plasmius could grab it while Sam and Danny exited the cage. She threw the weapon to Danny who caught it then the unthinkable happened. Plasmius moved faster than Danny though possible. His legs swung around catching Valeries and tripping her. She hit the ground hard and before Danny could move forward Plasmius snatched her up by the neck squeezing and making her cry out as he backed up a pace.

"Valerie!" Tucker screamed and ran forward only to have Sam stop him.

"Let her go Plasmius." Danny growled his voice dangerous.

"Ohhhh the scary eyes. Too bad you cant do more." Plasmius sneered as he flew up into the air to maintain what he felt was a superior position "Tell you what I'll give her back if you give me the Maximus back."

"Done." Danny answered and dropped the weapon to the floor before kicking it over to him

Plasmius grinned as the weapon slid to a stop a foot away. "I don't know why you want her back anyways. She was practically useless when she worked for me."

A snarl ripped from Dannys lips and he was about to launch himself at Plasmius when suddenly the man grunted in pain. Plasmius had brought Valerie close to him when he had insulted her and Valerie had taken full advantage. One fist slammed into his nose as her booted foot slammed solidly into Plasmiuss crotch. Plasmius dropped her and Danny darted forward, snatched her up before she hit the ground, then he practically flew to where Tucker and Sam stood mere feet from the main cage.

"Idiot girl." Plasmius huffed holding himself as he managed to maintain a hover mere inches from the ground. "I'll kill you first for that."

Danny took several steps away from his friends placing himself before them.

"Danny sweetheart stay back!" his mom called and Danny half turned to give them a smile.

Tucker clutched Valerie to him as she rubbed her neck though their eyes were on him silently supporting him and giving him faith. Sam gazed at him her eyes filled with such love Danny could feel it, no words were needed between them. Just beyond them the others in the cage were all staring at him with awe fear and respect etched on their features.

"I will protect you all." Danny swore every fiber of his being crying out with what needed to be done. He had always said that if it came down to giving up his secret and saving someone's life he would always give up his secret first.

"And we will protect you." His three friends said in unison and Danny knew that they would.

Pride and love surged through him, they knew what he was going to do and they would support him for better or worse.

Danny let his eyes flash green as he glared down Plasmius who had picked up the Plasmius Maximus.

"You're out of options boy. Come here before I do something drastic." Plasmius snarled at the end of his patience.

Danny stood fully upright one foot trailing back slightly as he got into his trademark fighting stance. "I will never join you, I will never become what you want, and I will never stand for you to hurt another in my presence again. So leave now before I do something drastic."

"Plasmius laughed "You wouldn't dare." He said taking a step forward.

Dannys eyes narrowed. "Very well. I'm Going Ghost!" He said and in the next instant transformed. The rings of light swept over him leaving his hair white, eyes green, and the phantom symbol emblazoned on his chest.

Plasmius stared at him speechless and Danny attacked before he could get over his shock. Snatching the Maximus from Plasmius's grip he swung it down smashing it to pieces on the floor breaking Plasmius from his shock.

"You idiot!" Plasmius roared as he slammed an ecto charged fist into Dannys shoulder. Danny took the blow with little more than a grunt and landed one of his own smashing Plasmius solidly in the jaw and chest throwing him back a few feet. Danny advanced and Plasmius lashed out his hands twisted into claws as he tried to rip out Dannys throat. Danny jerked his head back snatching the offending hand before it made a second pass. Twisting the hand sharply to the side Plasmius had the choice to either follow or have is arm and wrist shattered. His body followed his wrist and Danny chucked him bodily into the wall head first.

"Had enough yet?" Danny asked hovering a few centimeters from the ground as Plasmius pulled himself from the Man sized hole in the wall.

"You will fall!" Plasmius roared charging forward again in reckless abandon throwing ecto blasts as he moved forward.

Danny shielded everyone behind him and took a weak ectoblast to the chest knocking him back a step. Fed up Danny called on his core and thrust his hands forward a ball of green blue energy firing from his hands. Instantly the temperature dropped in the wake of his attack and it struck Plasmius mere feet from him tossing him down the hall like a rag doll where he lay totally still. He released the shield behind him and slowly took a step forward watching for any sign of movement on Plasmius part. He remained still until Danny was practically at his feet.

With the speed of a striking snake Plasmius sat up thrusting his power out in a concentrated wave of energy that smashed into the half made shield Danny instantaneously erected. The blow was a powerful end game kind of blow and it sent him soaring backwards to come to a crashing halt almost at his friends feet.

"Danny!" they cried as one running to his aid

Danny sat up shaking his head as they helped him up to his feet. "Forgot about that move." Danny said sheepishly looking down at his burnt forearms where the blast had made it through the shield "Meh what's another scar right guys?" Danny asked eliciting a chuckle from them.

"Look out!" A voice screamed from the cage drawing their attention away from Dannys already healing injuries.

Plasmius was back on his feet stalking towards them a look of maddened fury on his face.

"Get behind me and cover your ears. Its high time I finished this." Danny said and once he was on his feet again his friends nodded backing all the way up to the bars whispering at the others to cover their ears as they did.

Danny braced himself, took a deep breath, and as Plasmius was only three feet away hands glowing with a deadly pink glow he unleashed his wail. The walls shook from the force of the blast and it smashed into Plasmius knocking him off his feet and sent him careening into the very back wall. Danny could tell he was screaming as wave after wave pounded him.

The wail stripped Plasmius of his power reverting him back to human before knocking him totally unconscious. Danny cut off the wail the use of so much power reverting his own self back to human as well. He swayed and Sam caught him swiftly wrapping one of his arms over her shoulder as one of her arms went about his waist keeping him from falling to the floor.

"We need to put the belt and cuffs on him before he wakes up." Danny managed refusing to black out.

"Tucker and I will handle it. You have some questions to answer." Sam said before lowering him to the ground. Valerie came over and sat down next to him propping him up as he regained some of his strength.

"Hey Danny? That was pretty awesome." Valerie whispered and Danny laughed

They ignored the shouts behind them as they watched Sam and Tucker work. After grabbing the belt from the cell Tucker went with Sam and together they managed to put the cuffs and belt on Vlad. He was still unconscious so they dragged him into the cell they had been trapped in before locking him in since they had found the keys in one of his pockets.

They returned to Dannys side and crouched down eyeing Danny curiously. The cell behind them had long since gone silent and Danny sighed.

"I hate this." He said just loud enough that only his friends could hear.

They grinned at him and with their help Danny stood before turning and facing his classmates, parents, and Teacher. They were all gawking at him and Tucker pressed the keys they lifted off Vlad into his hand.

"I know you all probably have a ton of questions and that's fine but before I let you out you have to promise to save your questions for the bus. I don't want to find any other nasty surprises waiting for us and I don't need to be distracted as we try to get out of here. Agreed?" Danny asked and over a dozen nods answered him. "Good. Follow Tucker, Sam or Valeries, orders if I have to fight anything else."

With that said he transformed into Phantom once more and floated over to the cage door where his parents and Lancer stood. "Heh, I guess this explains all my late absences and homework huh?" Danny asked trying for a joke. Lancer simply nodded seemingly unable to do anything else and Danny unlocked the cage backing up as it swung open.

His parents still hadn't said anything and Danny shifted in the air nervously "Uh mom, dad…." He didn't get to finish as they lunged at him sweeping him up in such a tight hug that Danny nearly went intangible for sheer self preservation.

"We are so proud of you son." Jack said as they released him

Maddy swiped a tear from her cheek as she nodded saying "My baby boy is a hero."

Danny felt a great weight lift off his chest. He had told Vlad once that his parents would accept him for who he was because he was their son. He hadn't been totally sure though since it had really only been lately that they had started to believe that not all ghost were evil ectoplasmic scum. Danny looked over his parents shoulders at the rest of the class who were for the most part gaping and in various states of shock. Danny grinned and turned his back to them he would answer any questions they had on the bus.

His friend waited for him and he moved to their sides wrapping one hand in Sams. Whatever this place threw at him, whatever life threw at him, Danny knew he could take it. He had his friends, he had his parents, hell he even had his teacher in on his secret and they all had accepted him.

As they moved towards the door that would lead to their freedom Danny whispered

"I will protect you all."

"And we will protect you." A dozen voices answered

Danny grinned and knew that they would.

* * *

Whew that was a long one! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Circus Ghosts and Magic Girls

**This kinda ran away from me and took a life of its own… I'm finding that most of these little short stories are.**

 **This is a world where Danny has always been a part of Freakshows circus and doesn't remember how he got there. When a girl gets caught snooping Freakshow orders Danny to kill her but the girl isn't what he expects.**

* * *

 **Circus Ghosts and Magic Girls**

He hadn't always been part of the circus and the pasty man with the red staff hadn't always been his master. However words like hadn't and always didn't really matter to a ghost like him because he had all the time in the world. He didn't enjoy what he did but he didn't dislike either. He was impartial, unemotional, and when the voice of his master called to him in the red haze he responded every time. The only thing he didn't care for was the name his master called him. His master called him Reaper and he hated it although at the time he didn't have anything else to call himself. At one point as he overheard some people talking about his act and they and said he moved like a Phantom. He had found he had liked that word and had begun referring to himself as such. The master had hated the name and after much abuse Phantom had realized he would simply have to put up with the name Reaper. Even if he still referred to himself as Phantom as long the red haze left his mind clear.

They had moved the circus yet again to a little town just outside a desert. Thousands of people had showed up to see the event and his days as well as his evenings were thankfully busy. The nights on the other hand were dull. His master never called for him although he had missions or jobs for the other ghosts and freaks that were part of the show. So as the last showing ended one particular night and all the humans were leaving he drifted watching them interact with curiosity. Phantom followed a few of them listening as they eagerly talked about the amazing effects the show had and a few complaining how creepy other parts were. He had felt confused at their words because most of the members of the circus were all dead and the rest would be mostly classified as monsters. How could they not be creepy? Drifting away from the humans bored with their stupidity already Phantom spotted something strange. A human was hanging around the back edge of the tent glancing every so often at a device in their hands. They were in the shadows and as a hired security guard turned to break up an argument they seemed to merge with the shadows and vanish. He blinked amazed at what he had just seen and flew lower staying invisible to see if he had simply missed them. There was no one in the shadows and he looked every which way before flying high into the air to see if he could find them again. When they seemed to surface from the ground still in the shadows at the base of the train Phantom followed wondering what it was that he had just witnessed. There had been no movement across the wide open space between the train and the tent. It was as if they had used the shadows to step from one place to another. His curiosity at an all time high he flew towards them watching every move they made. The human slid around the base of the train in a way that spoke of great skill at sneaking before they glanced at the device and stopped by a door in between connecting cars. They looked up at the door and climbed, the hood of their cloak falling back enough that he realized they were a girl with shoulder length black hair. Phantom was entranced and although he knew he should stop her at this point he really didn't wish to. Instead he drifted closer as she completed her climb to the door. The car she had chosen was the masters 'gift' car. He stored all the things his minions brought him in that particular car. Glancing down yet again she slid the device into her pocket and started to pick the lock. Less than a minute later she was in and he followed as she darted inside whipping the device back out. A small light blinked from the device in her hand and she started sifting through mounds of objects making as little noise as possible. Jewelry dribbled from a sack as she shoved it to the side revealing an intricate wooden box with green inlay making the design of a rose on the top.

Phantom remembered that box. Three stops ago his master had demanded that box and had sent one of his more ruthless servants out to get it. He had come back bloody and the master had discovered to his absolute fury he couldn't open the box. The ghosts had tried to reach through the box but the green inlay had prevented their advances. His master had finally placed the box in here deciding to work on it another day.

"Finally." The girl whispered as she traced a finger down the boxes lid. She did something to the box and a panel popped out twisting the one panel she began to slide the surface panels on the lid until suddenly the green inlay made a new design. It was a name that read Sam and as the last green piece met the M a _snick_ was heard and key hole appeared in the middle of the A. She produced a key, unlocked the box, and slid the lid down revealing a small leather bound book with onyx and amethyst inlays. There was a small blinking light coming from a button shaped device as well but she completely ignored it in favor of the book. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and placing the box down she lifted the book out before returning the box to its original state. That done she crushed the book to her chest spoke a word he didn't quite catch then to his amazement the book seemed to vanish. He was curious now more so than before and just as he was about to ask how she did that she lifted the box back into her arms and turned to leave the car but froze.

"I would ask how it is you got in here but most of my minions are out right now so I suppose I have my answer."

Phantom froze as well, that had been his masters voice. Making sure that he was still indeed invisible he turned to see his master standing in the doorway.

The man tapped a finger to his chin even as his other hand clutched his staff so tight his knuckles Phantom could hear the bones creak. The master was pissed he knew for he could see the signs. Over the time he had spent with the master Phantom knew it never boded well when the master was pissed.

"I have been trying to get into that box for a while. Perhaps you can tell me how to manage it?" The master asked his voice annoying to Phantom even when his mind was hazed in red.

"You stole this and killed my grandma. I'm taking it back." The girl hissed in fury.

"I told her to sell it and she refused. Open the box so I may have my prize." The master snapped back

"Never. I'm going to the police and your little circus will be shut down. I'm sure there is enough stolen stuff in here to prove a lot." She replied and Phantom had to grin at her courageous stupidity.

"Very well death it is." He slammed the butt of the staff against the ground and the large orb at the top of the staff began to glow. Phantom closed his eyes, turned intangible and shot up through the roof. The master was going to call them and it wouldn't do to be caught into the car with the girl because he hadn't done anything to try and stop her.

Less than a minute after he had exited the car he felt the numbing of the red haze drift into his mind.

"Come" it whispered and he did slowly floating back down into the car ending up just to the side of his master.

"What is taking them so long?!" his master demanded and Phantom realized he was still invisible.

Returning to visible spectrum his master jumped and yelped in surprise. The girl on the other hand laughed and captured Phantoms attention. Her laugh was joyful and to his ears a beautiful ringing sound that made the red haze seem like so much less. He cocked his head and almost involuntarily took a step forward.

"REAPER!" his master practically screeched in his ear making Phantom jerk and almost punch him.

Controlling the reaction he turned to his master who was seething with fury.

"Yes master?" Phantom asked his voice carefully monotone.

"This wench will not do as I please. Dispose of her!" The master yelled and the orbed staff glowed filling his mind with red yet again.

The girl to her credit backed up a step and looked around her for a weapon. Finding none she hoisted the wooden box up glaring in their general direction. "I am not afraid to bash your heads in with this." She snapped and her voice made him blink making the red haze a little less for a brief moment. It wasn't enough though and Phantom moved towards her one hand glowing green.

Her amethyst eyes widened and then she sprinted towards him in a completely unexpected move. Phantom swung at her and she ducked before thrusting the box straight up clipping his chin. The blow knocked him back a step and the pain cleared his head. She was moving towards the Master and he was pulling something shiny and L shaped from his pocket with his free hand.

It was a gun and Phantom knew what guns were for. In a surge of strange protectiveness Phantom shot forward grabbed her under her arms and turned her intangible as his master fired. The bullet ripped through their intangible forms and his master shrieked stumbling back. As they phased through the wall he watched his master fall backwards out the door. His head cracked against the edge of the train while the cursed red orb smashed into pieces on the connecting metal braces. Then they were in the air and gone the red haze fading from his mind as he flew deep into the desert. For the first time in a long time his mind was clear it was as if… A whoop of pure joy broke into his thoughts and he looked down realizing that he was still holding the girl.

"Go faster!" she cried her voice and face alight with such joy he couldn't resist. He put on a burst of speed and she whooped again her voice breaking into laughter as she flung one arm out the other still clutching the box to her chest. A lightness filled his chest that had nothing to do with being a ghost and he smiled even as they began to slow. Her peals of laughter filled the clear night air and Phantom felt happy.

Shock jolted through him. He felt, he could feel. Without even realizing it he let go of the girl and she truly fell. A single yelp escaped her lips as she literally hit the ground running. Phantom winced as he realized what he had done but she seemed fine as she went from a straight sprint her feet barely keeping her upright on the uneven ground to a full stop. He hovered less than a foot from the ground his mind still trying to grasp the fact that he had indeed felt something.

"Whew! That was a rough landing! I'm lucky I didn't run full tilt into a cactus." She paused her gaze tracing the air around her as she turned. "Wow we came out pretty far. I don't suppose you could fly me to the nearest town huh?"

Phantom looked up at her a strange feeling trickling down his spine. A puff of mist exited his mouth as if it were a cold day and he frowned. A memory of something trailed through his mind and he could suddenly remember the purpose of that sensation.

"There is another ghost coming girl. You should run because it's probably coming to reclaim that box in your hands." Phantom said not bothering to answer her question.

She huffed "My name is Sam and I don't care if that Freakshow sends another ghost after me. I have this back." She held the box out and he watched in stunned silence as she whispered something to the box. Slowly it shrank until it was the size of a matchbox then she attached it to the choker on her neck.

Another trickle went down Phantoms spine and he sighed. "The master will never stop hunting you girl. Especially if you have something he wants."

Sam glared at him her amethyst eyes practically glowing in the darkness. "Again my name is Sam and oh hell look out!"

Phantom turned and briefly recognized Brutis one of the strongmen ghosts before Brutis slammed one oversized fist into his side smashing him into the ground.

He heard Sam yell something and in the next moment he heard a scream. Phantom jerked his head up pebbles and shards of rock rolling off him to see Sam standing firm one hand raised to Brutis as he smashed a fist into a blue shield that flashed with each blow. Sam shouted something her other hand coming up as she dodged sideways allowing Brutis fist to smash into the bedrock. A bolt of what looked like electricity arced from her hand and hit Brutis making his whole form flicker and causing him to roar in pain. A Ham sized fist swung out towards her position and due to the uneven ground she couldn't dodge fast enough. Sam cried out as the fist struck her in the side as she tried to leap out of the way and sent her flying back. Phantom moved before he really thought about it streaking across the earth like bullet to catch her before she struck the ground. He caught her and clutched her to his chest speeding off to try and get some distance between him and Brutis.

Sam groaned in his arms. "That dude hits really hard. I think he cracked a rib."

"Your lucky the blow didn't kill you. Either he is losing his touch or you are really lucky." Phantom said a sense of relief surging through him though he didn't understand why.

"I had my shield up." Sam muttered letting her head fall back. She was tired and she had used up a ton of energy just finding her box and book only to find she was now having to fight a crazy monster like ghost.

Phantom came to a halt and lowered her to the ground. "I have questions about that box and you. Stay here while I take care of Brutis." He said and not waiting for an answer he shot off into the dark towards the slightly glowing form that was barreling towards them.

He didn't know why he was protecting her when his master had ordered him to kill her. All he knew was that she would have answers for him, answers to questions that he didn't even know how to ask.

They met midair their colliding bodies making a loud crunching sound that echoed in the desert. Phantom had twisted just before the impact his glowing green hand slamming into Brutis first punching a hole in his chest. Brutis shrieked and wrenched away Ectoplasm covering his chest as Phantoms hand was ripped back out of him. He backhanded Phantom into the rocks where he smashed through several of them before he could stop. Before Phantom could get to his feet Brutis was on him fist pounding him into the ground. Dazed by the blows, pain searing through his body Phantom watched somewhat detached as Brutis raised both hands up above his head ready for the finishing blow. A shadow detached itself from the surrounding night and in the next instant a blade slashed down slamming home into the center of Brutis chest. Phantom expected Brutis to roar and thrash but instead a glazed look came over his features his hands dropping to his sides before he seemed to collapse in on himself. His body continued to shrink the blade glowing bright before it dropped to the ground embedding itself into the earth. Sam dropped lightly to her feet next to it and somewhat gingerly lifted the blade from the earth.

"You hit the core?" Phantom said his voice weak and somewhat cracked.

Sam couldn't tell if he was asking or simply telling her. "Yeah." She answered figuring that covered both then realized he hadn't gotten up yet.

She moved to his side and winced at the crater his body had made when being pounded by Brutis. Sam dropped down beside him gingerly reaching out and slowly began to check him over. He winced as she pressed a hand to his chest and Sam froze her somewhat steady gaze morphing to shock.

"What? I don't have a hole in me do I?" Phantom asked. He felt like crap from the fight but he already felt less like crap since he could literally feel his body patching itself back up.

"Uh no but you have a heartbeat…" Her hand was still pressed to his chest and Phantom eyed her strangely.

"I always have." He said and Sam gaped at him.

"Then your human! Or at least half human!" Sam gasped and he shook his head.

"I'm just a weird ghost." Phantom replied attempting to sit up.

Sam kept her hand pressing him down and Phantom decided that he really didn't like the look in her eyes. She spoke a word like phrase and a warm shiver went through him. In the next instant twin rings swept over his body leaving him feeling heavy and a steady thump in his chest. This time he did sit up practically throwing Sam to the side.

"What did you do to me?!" He demanded staring at his non glowing hands in amazement. He was in jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of red shoes on his feet.

Sam stood up and offered him her hand. "I told you. You are at least half human. I don't know how Freakshow got a hold of you but you should be free from his control now."

Phantom took the offered hand and stood with her looking himself over yet again. "If I'm half human then I might have a family and a past!" The thought excited him and Phantom found that he was smiling. He was excited and he could feel, everything had been turned upside down in a single night but he found that he really didn't mind.

Suddenly he frowned as he looked up at Sam. "But how did you know I was half of anything and why did you risk Freakshows wrath for a book in a box? And…"

A finger pressed to his lips silencing his questions and a smile lit up Sams face. Again she held out her other hand. "Hi my name is Sam and I can use ancient magic passed through my grandmas line. Freakshow killed my grandma and stole the box and book filled with the magic she had already passed on to me. That's why I was at the circus, to steal it back which thanks to you I did. You never told me your name."

Suddenly every strange thing he had witnessed that evening made sense. She could use magic and he was a half ghost. They were two freaks and for some reason he felt a strange kinship towards her. A wisp of a memory flitted through his mind of orange hair and a voice saying "Danny"

"Danny" he whispered to himself and Sam eyed him curiously hand still hanging in the air.

"What was that?" she asked

Phantom raised his eyes to hers deciding that he would follow her. Freakshow was bound to send more ghosts and monsters after them and he could protect her, maybe even recover more of his memories. Grasping her soft gloved hand in his he smiled once more.

"My name is Danny Phantom."

* * *

 **I've managed to update once a week… not bad.**


	4. Captured

**Sorry for bieng away for so long. My full excuse is posted with my other story The Merging Wars and I dont feel like retyping it. Mmmm lets start the new year with a hint of darkness shall we? Warning. This story has blood and slightly gruesome imagery. You have been warned. **

**Danny has been captured by his parents and Vlad is his only hope of survival but only if he can convince Dannys friends he is telling the truth.**

* * *

 **Captured**

Vlad was in his home office in Amity Park. He'd had a long day as mayor as he was tired as well as frustrated. Humans were so idiotic, sometimes he wished he could just kill them off with a swift ectoblast. Of course he couldn't so instead was forced to shake hands and smile all the while he seethed. An idea popped into his mind as he tried and failed to relax. He hadn't stirred up trouble with young Daniel in a while and it would be a great way to release some of his annoyance. He was good at his villainous act and he loved a good fight. Since most ghosts couldn't match his power or creativity Daniel was the best option. Decision made Vlad sat down at his desk to figure out where Daniel was hiding. He looked in all the usual places first using hacked cameras all over Amity Park. In reality he could use the mayor systems and have total access but hacking was more entertaining and kept his skills sharp. After a bit of searching he found Daniels two friends standing outside a small shop several blocks from the Fenton household. The girl…Sam was her name was looking at her watch foot tapping impatiently. The boy… for the half life of him, Vlad couldn't remember his name was looking at his electronic device a frown on his face as well. Clearly they were waiting for Daniel and it seemed as if he had stood them up. Vlad felt a frown crease his own lips. Daniel wasn't fighting any ghosts and he wasn't with his friends which was very odd. The boy rarely spent time at home these days and he was practically never without his friends. They even fought ghosts with him and to be totally honest between them and his sister they were actually becoming quite the formidable force. In their last spat Daniel in a rare moment of truth, had accidently told Vlad that Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were his true family with no mention of his parents. Vlad thought he understood the bond that bound the four of them together. It was a bond of trust, love, and faith that no matter what they would always have each others backs. Thinking of only one other place Daniel could be he clicked on the file that gave him access to the hidden cameras he had at Fenton works. What he saw next had him standing up so fast the chair went flying across the room.

Jazz was in the living room thrashing wildly on the floor gagged, her hands and ankles bound.

 _'An_ _attack?'_ Vlad wondered even as he swiftly flicked through the other cameras.

He didn't see any damage in the house nor did he see the other three family members. A strange sense of foreboding filled him as he switched to the lab cameras and finally found them. Daniel was strapped to a steel table bound and gagged as well while his parents prodded at him cutting him open. All thought of mischief vanished from Vlads mind and the mouse shattered in his grip.

 _'Thank god I don't have the sound on'_ was the only ridiculous thought that managed to make its way through his brain.

In the next moment however, his phone was open and in his hand a sheet of paper covered in numbers ripped form a locked drawer laid out in front of him. The phone rang agonizingly slow twice before a girls voice answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" Sams voice asked

"Sam its Vlad, Danny is in trouble and they have Jazz tied up. I need you to cause a distraction so I can get him out." Vlad said

"Wait WHAT?" Sam shrieked "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't… no Danny doesn't have time for this! They are cutting him open! Get to Fenton Works now!" Vlad yelled and to his surprise he heard Sam shout Tuckers name then the sound of running footsteps. They were far closer than him but he had ghost powers. Vlad transformed into Plasmius turning intangible and invisible as he raced to Fenton Works. He came across them as they pounded on the door of Fenton Works. Vlad could hear Jazzes muffled screams from inside though he knew it was only because of his superior hearing. He made a clone of himself and sent it hovering just in the street before hissing to Sam "Tell them I'm attacking the city!"

She didn't get a chance to reply because in the next instant Jack flung the door wide open his normal orange jumpsuit partially covered in a greenish red stain. Tucker and Sam stared at the stains in horror as Jack cocked his head curiously.

"You foolish children shall not escape me!" Vlads duplicate yelled making the two friends jump and Jack look up.

Then he practically bowled them over as he cried "Mads! The Wisconsin ghost is here!"

Ordering his duplacate to attack Jack as he ran out into the street Vlad followed the two children inside turning them invisible and intangible as Maddy bolted up the stairs and through them ignoring her bound screaming child on the living room floor.

"Tucker lock the door and keep a look out!" Sam ordered before ducking out of Vlads grip. She sprinted to Jazzs side whipping out a knife and slicing through the bonds that held her.

Vlad barely registered the fact. He was already down the stairs and in the lab snapping the lights on that Maddie had turned off as she rushed out. In an instant he wished he hadn't. The boy's chest was flayed and clamped open muscles ribs and organs exposed. Ectoplasm dripped off the metal table and he could just barely hear Daniels harsh breathing. Vlad moved forward ripping the gag off him.

"You stupid boy why didn't you tell them?" he demanded as he grabbed sterile gloves.

"Tried wouldn't listen was going to cut out tongue so stopped trying." Danny managed every word layered with pain. "Jazz tried to stop them but they tied her up. They hurt her!" his eyes blazed and his fist glowed green briefly before he slumped against the table his rage and pain leaving him exhausted.

 _'Dear lord he is so strong.'_ Vlad thought. If he were in Daniels place he knew he wouldn't be able to speak much less try and use his powers in anger. They had hurt his sister though; clearly the only reason why he hadn't brought this whole place down around his parent's ears was because he was trying to protect her. This revelation brought the fours bond into a whole new light and Vlad vowed to himself that he would never again do anything to hurt them. He would protect them and Danielle once he found her.

As gently as he could Vlad prodded an ectorainium staple knowing he would have to remove them all for Daniel to have any chance at healing much less surviving. Seeing the grimace on his face Danny spoke again

"Was healing too fast, they had to rip and clamp…" his voice broke and Vlad heard pounding feet down the stairwell.

"I'm going to put you back together. It doesn't look as if they had time to cut bones or your organs but this will hurt a lot." Vlad said.

The sound of an ectogun whined to life and Sam yelled "Jazz don't he told us to come and helped us get in!"

Vlad turned to find Jazz clutching a gun her eyes wild. "But he!" Jazz said looking confused, horrified, and worried all at once.

"Jasmine we need to get your brother to Frostbite but before we do I need to put his chest back together so it can begin to heal. Your parents will be back very soon so we need to hurry." Vlad said keeping his voice calm and even as he tried to appeal to her rational side.

The crazed look faded a little and she lowered the gun "They were torturing him. I came home and I could hear him screaming and I just freaked. I tried to stop them. They thought I was possessed and wouldn't believe me. I should have called someone first but I thought I could get them to listen." Tears filled her eyes and Vlad could see dried blood in her hair where one of her parents had clearly struck her to knock her out.

"We are never coming back" Jazz snarled, her words filled words with such venom and determination that Vlad could only nod.

"I will help you. You can stay at my mansion or you can go where you want. I will pay for everything no strings attached."

Jazzes face softened slightly while Sam eyed him warily. "Danny hides all his important stuff in the walls. I'll need help getting it out."

Vlad split yet another duplicate off and sent it with Jazz who bolted for the stairs. She ran into Tucker as he pounded down the stairs having been the lookout calling "They are coming back."

"Tucker you get the speeder ready." Jazz said as she passed him.

Tucker hit the bottom of the stairs and after seeing the scene before him ran for the speeder his face a pale shade of green. Sam slapped on a pair of sterile gloves giving Vlad a just try me look.

"You will have to listen to what we say. I don't trust you not after seeing a future you caused." Sam said Danny grunted in agreement the thought of talking clearly too much for him as Vlad unfastened a staple.

Her words confused him slightly though he didn't let it show. Vlad understood the level of distrust. He would have to earn their trust and loyalty something he vowed to do. "Very well. For now lets focus on the task at hand. We need to start at the bottom most layer. We don't have time for stitching so we will need to use bandages once we get the layers back into place. We don't have very much time." Vlad stated hearing the pounding on the front door even from here.

Sam nodded a determined look on her face and they went to work. As they were pulling some staples a moan escaped Dannys lips causing them both to halt as the ground and walls shivered slightly. His moan was dangerously close to his wail and Sam leaned over pressing a kiss to his lips silencing him. Vlad continued working as Sam whispered to him managing to keep Danny calm.

 _'She had done this before.'_ Vlad realized. The damage to his body had probably never been this severe but she had doctored him before and knew how to keep him calm.

Dannys eyes slid shut as his face screwed up in a grimace his chest rising and falling in agonized breaths. Sams hands rejoined his removing the clamps and staples his parents had used to fasten his chest open with. With the last layer of tissue in place Jazz came bolting back down the stairs laden with several bags. His duplicate had several bags as well and she paused at the bottom of the stairs panting for a moment before managing "I pushed a bookcase across the front door with your duplicates help but I could hear them already trying to get back inside. I locked them out of the lab and sealed the door to give us some more time."

Vlad nodded "We need to wrap his chest and we will be ready."

Jazz nodded and threw their stuff into the speeder taking the rest of the bags from the duplicate so Vlad could reabsorb it. Sam had already peeled off her gloves replacing them with bloodless ones and was undoing the restraints on Dannys arms and legs. Vlad did the same as she finished removing the last restraints.

"We need to move you Danny." Sam whispered smoothing his hair from his face. "It going to hurt a lot, so try not to accidentally use your wail."

Dannys eyes opened and wandered to hers "Do it." He managed and Vlad lifted him from the table as Sam swiftly and expertly wrapped layers of gauze around his shredded chest. The wound was still bleeding heavily and Sam wrapped layer upon layer to applying enough pressure to help slow the flow. The moment his body left the table and was no longer inhibited by the ectorainium white rings encircled his waist and Vlad nearly dropped him even as Sam ignored the rings and continued wrapping his chest.

"Danny stay ghost! Reverting now could very well kill you fully!" Vlad snapped panic in his tone.

"Heh, you called me Danny." Danny said then grimaced as Sam finished snapping a clip into place to hold the gauze down. The rings fizzled out leaving him gasping and barely conscious.

"We need to leave!" Jazz called urgently and Vlad swiftly carried Danny into speeder Sam stripping off the gloves and grabbing more gauze as she following close behind. With nowhere else to put him Vlad laid him on the floor gently, his head resting in Sams lap before taking a seat.

Jazz sealed the door yelling "Go!" to Tucker

The portal to the ghost zone opened and they shot forward vowing to never return.

* * *

 **So I have now posted a chapter where Vlad is a good guy and one where he is the villan. Yay!**


End file.
